


Прятки

by Kaellig



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: На самом деле всё очень просто: она делает его человечнее, а он отказывается это признавать.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Прятки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699778) by [mine_eyes_dazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mine_eyes_dazzle/pseuds/mine_eyes_dazzle). 



_These hands, not fit for holding._  
— Florence and the Machine, “Hiding”

Однажды ночью он задумывается над тем, увидит ли её ещё когда-нибудь. Это краткий момент слабости, мимолётная уступка сердцу — самому скучному из органов.

Мысль о ней проскальзывает в его сознании всего на миг — но это всё равно больше, чем _она_ заслуживает после всего, что сделала с ним. После того, как разрушила всю его жизнь просто забавы ради. Для собственного удовольствия. Она не заслуживает того, чтобы он думал о ней и тратил на неё своё время — его мысли и время куда полезнее в другом приложении: в расследовании преступлений, в поисках истины и ответов на вопросы; там, где большинство людей оказываются в тупике. Все они слепы, но только не он.

Он задумывается, увидит ли её ещё когда-нибудь, — потому что даже великий Шерлок Холмс подвержен слабостям человеческого сердца, пусть он и не смог до сих пор понять их природу. Ему всегда без особых усилий удавалось преодолевать любые трудности, которые подбрасывала жизнь. Единственное, что ему преодолеть не удалось, — это чувства (какое жалкое, разочаровывающее слово), которые он испытывал к _ней_. Чувства, которые, как ни унизительно признавать, до сих пор берут над ним верх в те моменты, когда он оказывается уязвим. 

_Она_ так и осталась для него загадкой, чем-то необъяснимым, не поддающимся расшифровке, что уникально уже само по себе — и именно эта уникальность делает _её_ настолько притягательной. И за это он ненавидит _её_ ещё сильнее — за то, что ей удалось не только предать его и обвести вокруг пальца, но ещё и сделать это столь ловко, что он не смог не оценить изящество её мышления. 

Все эти чувства слишком противоречивы, и создаваемый ими хаос разрывает его голову на части.

На самом деле всё очень просто, разве нет? Она делает его человечнее, а он отказывается это признавать.

Нет, Шерлок по-прежнему не подчиняется установленным обществом правилам поведения, ему наплевать на приличия, манеры и прочие условности. Но он позволил себе влюбиться, оказавшись ничем не лучше других. 

Шерлок же всегда хотел быть лучше других. Потому что он не такой как все. Он Шерлок Холмс.

***

Однажды на коврик в прихожей падает письмо. Взгляд Шерлока, жадный и полный надежды, устремляется к полу, где дрожит и дробится свет. Он смотрит на бледно-голубой конверт и небрежные, почти неразборчивые буквы на нём.

Женщина, которая писала их, давно мертва.

Шерлок вздрагивает.

Письмо исчезает в известном лишь ему одному направлении и остаётся без ответа.

***

(Или нет.)

***

Вторник.

Она изобретает для него сложные вопросы с изяществом составителей кроссвордов.

Четырнадцать по горизонтали. Если любовь тщетна, а мы все знаем, что это так, зачем столь многие люди ищут её?

Три по вертикали. Учитывая всё, что нам известно о человеческой натуре, с чего бы нам доверять кому-либо?

И так далее.

***

Однажды она просит, чтобы он навестил её.

Лишь однажды.

***

Похоже, она оказалась столь же уязвима к слабостям человеческого сердца, сколь и сам Шерлок.

***

Он представляет ручку в её руке, представляет бумагу, на которую ложатся мысли, переполняющие голову.

Зачем она продолжает писать, если он (почти) никогда не отвечает? Тщетный труд, крик в пустоту или просто попытка хоть как-то скрасить дни, полные невыносимого безделья? Она сама сказала однажды: «Дни тянутся долго в этом сером месте».

Или, быть может, в её письмах таится какой-то скрытый, недоступный Шерлоку смысл? Быть может, она по-прежнему играет с ним — в ту игру, которой, по её словам, является жизнь? Он не имеет права недооценивать её, потому что в противном случае весь мир снова начнёт разваливаться на части.

Он вздыхает и возвращается в реальность, в которой Джоан уже стоит в дверях с пальто в руках и ждёт его, чтобы отправиться в погоню за очередным убийцей.

Людям, чей мир чётко делится на чёрное и белое, вроде Джоан, не знакомы те проблемы, с которыми сталкивается порой Шерлок.

***

Иногда — не то, в чём он когда-либо признается хоть одной живой душе, — ему хочется быть чуточку проще, _обычнее_. Это почти равно признанию собственного поражения в самой крупной и самой важной игре (будь _она_ проклята со всеми своими играми) — жизни.

Если бы Шерлок был обычным человеком, все его чувства, такие, как его любовь к _ней_ , не были бы чем-то исключительным. Он любил бы, как Джоан, свою семью, у него были бы друзья, которым он мог бы доверять. Ему было бы к кому обратиться за помощью в случае необходимости и с кем поговорить о вещах, в которых он не мог разобраться. И пусть эта жизнь была бы скучной или слишком лёгкой, зато она была бы чёрно-белой. Люди в его жизни были бы простыми, и всё было бы просто.

И ему не было бы больно смотреть на окружающий мир, потому что он не видел бы всех мельчайших деталей, всех историй, составляющих его.

Он хочет быть обычным человеком (лишь в редкие моменты меланхолии, разумеется), потому что тогда ему не будет больно и он не будет столь одинок.

В эти моменты он с печалью думает о Джоан. Если прежде у неё были друзья, то теперь не осталось никого. Эксперимент с Эндрю принёс ей лишь чувство вины и боль утраты. Она всё больше становится похожа на Шерлока, и он не уверен, что пожелал бы этого кому-либо.

***

Знакомое возбуждение. Раскрытое дело.

Шерлок вспоминает, почему не может быть обычным человеком.

Он просто таков — и должен оставаться таким.

И незачем мечтать об иной судьбе.

***

_Она_ сказала ему как-то раз — вернее, конечно же, не _она_ , а выдуманная ею Ирэн, — что мир постоянно вращается, движется, ничего не остаётся прежним, меняясь каждый миг хотя бы в мелочах, а значит, и люди не остаются прежними, даже если не осознают этого сами.

И лишь теперь, оглядываясь назад, он видит тайный смысл, проступающий наружу.

***

Когда Шерлок возвращается мыслями к Лондону (что он делает редко, но чаще, чем готов признать), то всегда пытается найти в своих воспоминаниях какой-нибудь намёк — пусть даже и знает, что все его воспоминания созданы и выстроены _ею_ , подчинены _её_ планам.

Что-то всё равно должно быть правдой, хоть что-нибудь, хоть какая-то мелочь. Что-то должно быть настоящим.

Шерлок цепляется за эту мысль.

***

_(Было ли всё это ложью?_

_Да, мой милый Шерлок, было.)_

***

Он стоит на крыше их с Джоан дома. Он думает о том, как всё меняется каждый миг, о письмах в бледно-голубых конвертах, которые получает по вторниками, и вопросах, которые напоминают ребусы. Он думает о том, каково быть обычным человеком, о правде и о чёрно-белом мире, в котором, похоже, живут остальные люди.

Затем он встряхивает головой, и все эти мысли исчезают, возвращаясь в ту шкатулку, из которой он их достал.

Джоан снова стоит с пальто в руках и ждёт его, чтобы отправиться в погоню за очередным убийцей.

Это всё глупости. Он не станет больше думать о них.

(Во всяком случае, не в ближайшее время.)


End file.
